


Ethan & Scott

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, M/M, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Ethan & Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my tenth entry.
Relationships: Ethan & Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 5
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Ethan & Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Ethan & Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my tenth entry.

(1)

Ethan had secrets.

He secretly hated Scott, his rival, being Ennis's other omega. 

Ennis treated them as if they were equals, even as if they were one.

When one of them displeased their alpha they both got their asses spanked.

Ennis liked to watch them wrestle one another to submission. The loser got fucked. So did the winner.

Making Ethan and Scott sixty-nine for hours Ennis considered entertainment when other alphas visited, before he shared his omegas’ mouths and assholes with his pals.

Ethan wished he was his alpha’s favorite. He was sure Scott wanted the same status for himself.

(2)

Scott felt Ennis’s tongue unfurl up into him like a tentacle. In front of him, in the same posture, Ethan squatted impaled on their alpha’s rigid cock.

Their bent knees knocked together. Ethan’s breaths gusted into Scott’s face, but, already smacked for being noisy, Scott kept his lips clamped, stifling his whimpers and whines.

Scott knew every time Ethan did that secret thing with his asshole, milking the pole of flesh he rode. Ennis would moan, still tongue-fucking Scott, and the sensation sent Scott’s eyes rolling back, his jaw dropping.

Ethan could keep his secrets for all that Scott cared.


End file.
